Metronome
by TheStrongAverage
Summary: Immediately, images of the gun in my hands, pointed at the Scarred Ishvalan flooded my mind. I remembered how Edward guarded me from the man when he attacked, how he was ready to protect me, no matter the cost. Then I remembered Hughes and how he died. I was petrified with horror. "Ed…? Ed, what was that sound?"


**Title: Metronome**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, locations, or story of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.**

~~~o0o~~~

Amestris is in shambles right now with the Homunculi's plans and this 'Father' guy. Not to mention the fact that Drachma's attacks on the North are becoming more and more frequent… Soon it will be all out war. That's just what we need, isn't it? Another reason to send soldiers to their deaths, but even with all of this going on, my mind wouldn't leave the words from the Lieutenant alone.

' _You love Winry, don't you?'_ Love Winry, my mechanic and childhood friend? I blush at the thought. Has it always been so obvious to everyone but me? Maybe I've always known, but to think about it with my brother trapped in metal shell seems selfish and lustful.

Lust.

Mustang burned her to a crisp. He killed a homunculus, an invulnerable being. Mustang, a human, killed Lust, a homunculus. That fact alone proves to me that this isn't a lost cause we're fighting for. The impossible can be made possible. I'm going to get Al back in his original body and I can't afford any distractions. Then my thoughts drift back to Winry.

She's already involved as it is, being my mechanic and now a hostage to keep me in check. Al and I just checked on her not long ago. She said everything was fine, but the more I think about it, I realize something: she's already a hostage. They know that she's important to me. My attempts over the years to keep her uninvolved have failed and her life is in danger. Everything is not fine, she just doesn't know it, but… Well, maybe she needs to. She's involved, so I can't keep hiding everything from her.

The phone booth: such a simple structure with a simple purpose, but I haven't forgotten about Hughes. That's what happens when you make the mistake of getting someone needlessly involved. The mere thought of the same thing happening to Winry made my stomach turn. I needed no other confirmation. She deserved to know.

~~~o0o~~~

"Thank you so much, Miss Winry!"

"Why, you're very welcome, Charlotte. Now you had better get home! I know how your parents worry." Charlotte was one of my youngest clients in Rush Valley, being eight years old.

"They'll be fine! I'm old enough to be out as late as I want!" The young girl has so much energy for someone so small. Reminds me of my best customer… or at least, how he used to look. He's grown. He's probably taller than myself now.

"Right, right of course. How silly of me! I'll just give them a call and let them know that their daughter isn't coming home tonight!" Charlotte's eyes got wider than the moon. She gave a quick thank you and goodbye, and she was gone. I love my clients, but it was already late and I hadn't eaten all day.

After eating and finding my way to my room, the phone rang. I honestly didn't think I was going to get any sleep tonight with the way this day had gone so far. It was a few hours passed closing, so I didn't really expect this to be a formal call. I walk out of the room I had just entered and answer the phone as I would if it were my own home. "Hello?"

"Winry?"

Was this Ed on the other line? "Uh, Ed?"

"Winry, listen, is everything alright there?" Didn't he just call me asking the same thing earlier? He's acting so strange.

"Ed, what is going on? You don't call for years, and now I get two different calls from you in less than a day."

"I have to tell you something, Winry. The sooner you find out, the better." This is starting to worry me.

"Alright, go ahead, I'm listening." Anxiously.

"Alright… I don't really know how to say this… but…"

"Just say it, Ed." Suddenly I don't feel as tired. I hear him let out a breath.

"Alright… Alright. You aren't safe, Winry."

I'm not safe? What is he talking about? "What do you mean, Ed?"

"You know how I'm fighting all the time? How I break my automail and worry you?"

Is he being serious? "Yeah…?"

"Well they finally got a step ahead of us, Win."

"Ed, you're starting to scare me."

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I never should have gotten you involved. But the people I've been fighting- that we've all been fighting- have Mustang and me on a leash… to keep us from interfering anymore with their plans." His voice was starting to shake. I was starting to become very worried now. Ed never told me anything about his job, aside from getting Al's body back. I couldn't respond. Ed took that as a sign to continue.

"They need us, as well as Al, alive. They call us 'sacrifices,' so I don't think we are in any danger… But you are." His voice got quiet when he said that last bit. It took me a second to understand what he meant, but it dawned on me.

"Oh… I see. I'm your leash… and Mustang's?"

"Hawkeye."

Once again, I remained silent, letting this new information sink in. I was a hostage.

"Winry, listen to me, I'm going to get you out of this, I swear it!"

"I'm sorry, Ed. They're using me to hold you down and I'm so sorry." I wasn't crying, but I was close.

"Winry, do you remember my promise? About you crying? I meant it. Don't you dare start crying over this. I promise I will keep you safe, Winry! I- "

The remainder of what he was going to say was cut off by a loud gunshot. Immediately, images of the gun in my hands, pointed at the Scarred Ishvalan flooded my mind. I remembered how Edward guarded me from the man when he attacked, how he was ready to protect me, no matter the cost. Then I remembered Hughes and how he died. I was petrified with horror. "Ed…? Ed, what was that sound?"

Nothing.

"Edward, answer me!" My breathing began to quicken. _No. No no no._ "Edward!" I was screaming into the phone for him to answer, but there was nothing.

I remembered my parents and how they never came home. I remembered the man who killed them. I remember how I almost killed him, myself, with a gun from an officer he killed. It was all too much and Edward broke his promise as I broke down. "Edward please respond! Please!"

Suddenly, it sounded as though the receiver was moving and the line went dead. I collapsed to the floor, feeling broken as though my heart were ripped out. I couldn't even think straight, and somehow, I remembered the phone number Ed had given me for emergencies. I shot up and dialed the number.

It felt like I was in an empty, pale white room, with nothing but a metronome as the ringing continued. It occurred to me that I wasn't even sure who I was going to be connected to. Then, the ringing ended.

~~~o0o~~~

Edward couldn't pull the trigger. That's what he told me… I'm not sure what I expected giving him the gun. I laugh to myself as I continue to dry the firearm that was covered in blood not more than an hour ago. It was strange of Edward to visit so late in the night, but welcomed. We both had a lot on our minds, so speaking informally was good for us. _'Edward was good kid, but a terrible soldier_ ,'I thought, as I put the gun away.

As I was about to take Hayate out for the last walk of the night, the phone rang. Very few know my home number, so getting a call at all was rare, let alone a call this late. I pick up the receiver.

"Hello? Hawkeye residence."

"Miss Riza! Please, you have to help! I-I-I think Ed was shot!" Was that Winry on the other end?

"Winry? Where?" I was confused. Edward was just here around thirty minutes ago, but Winry was crying and she sounded scared for him.

"I-I don't know where he is! He called me. I'm in Rush Valley and he called me and there was a gunshot and he wasn't speaking and I don't know what to do! Please, you have to check on him! Please, Miss Riza…"

"I'll go out and look for him right now, Winry. Try to stay calm, okay?" I know my request to her was in vain. I remember myself when the Colonel was attacked by Lust. Winry wouldn't be able to rest until she knew Ed was alright.

"Thank you, Miss Riza. Thank you so much. I'm taking the first train to Central in the morning."

"Stay safe, Winry. Get some sleep, alright? I'll find him. It's all going to be fine." She thanked me again and hung up the phone. I wasn't so sure of that last part. Maybe it would be fine. I hoped it would be, but I've seen enough death to know that no one is invincible. Not even children.

~~~o0o~~~

 **Thank you so much for reading. I've been writing a lot lately to try and improve. Got a long ways to go, so positive and negative reviews are both encouraged and appreciated 100%!**


End file.
